


Заглядывая в прошлое

by Dunya_Dunyavskaya



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 23:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10450131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunya_Dunyavskaya/pseuds/Dunya_Dunyavskaya
Summary: Мы все встречаем много людей. Кто-то из них остаётся в прошлом, кто-то помогает строить настоящее, а кто-то становится нашим будущим





	

**Author's Note:**

> Публикация на других ресурсах:  
> Нельзя без разрешения автора  
> Copyright © Дуня Дунявская 2017 Все права защищены
> 
> Примечания автора:  
> Предупреждение: возрастное ограничение 18+. Работа не предназначена для чтения лицами младше восемнадцати лет.
> 
> История пишется по ночной Motik71:  
> http://static.diary.ru/userdir/2/9/3/6/2936881/83897727.jpg

— Эй, Стив! Стив Риггз!

Стив обернулся. С другого конца комнаты к нему приближался знакомый парень. Ну, не совсем знакомый: их отцы вели какие-то общие дела и иногда играли в гольф. Сами же они не общались, но иногда, вот как сейчас, пересекались на организованной кем-нибудь попойке или — гораздо чаще — в университете.

— Бойд Макэвен с тобой же пришёл? — Парень смотрел устало и немного раздражённо. Как же его?.. Джо? Джеймс? Джефферсон? А, неважно. Дождавшись кивка, тот продолжил: — Он с этими обдолбышами там наверху, в ванной. Забери его.

— Спасибо. — Благодарно улыбнувшись, Стив грустно посмотрел на недопитое пиво и направился к лестнице. Стоило бы оставить Бойда одного разбираться со своими проблемами. Они не так давно сошлись — да и вообще их отношения не успели толком перерасти во что-то большее, чем просто «горячий секс при удобном случае», — а Бойд уже второй раз за месяц оказывался в непотребном состоянии, причём вряд ли он догонялся только алкоголем. Стив очень старался быть хорошим мальчиком: никаких прогулов, никакого незащищённого секса, никакой наркоты. И теперь он искренне хотел свалить, чтобы не оказаться втянутым в неприятности. Воспитание не позволило: он пришёл сюда с Бойдом — с Бойдом и уйдёт.

В хозяйской ванной комнате трое взъерошенных парней прямо в одежде залезли в джакузи и без остановки ржали, по очереди прикладываясь к бутылке с виски. Несмотря на открытое окно, через которое доносились плеск и вопли гостей, прыгающих в бассейн, неприятно пахло чем-то кислым. На сервировочном столике россыпью валялись таблетки и пакетики с травкой. Белый как мел Бойд сидел у стены: привалился плечом к какой-то девице с таким же пустым взглядом, как у него, и, похоже, пребывал далеко от этого бренного мира. Поморщившись, Стив потянул его на себя:

— Давай-ка вставай. Давай-давай. — Он закинул безвольную руку себе на плечо и практически потащил безучастного ко всему Бойда к выходу. — Вечеринка закончена — поехали домой.

У двери они наткнулись на… Джоуи? Благодарно ему кивнув, Стив поволок Бойда дальше, одновременно пытаясь нащупать телефон, чтобы вызвонить отцовского водителя. Позже, упираясь затылком в высокий подголовник заднего сиденья отцовского же Мерседеса, он молча ждал, пока они доедут до дома Бойда и водитель поможет тому добраться до квартиры. Ужасно хотелось в душ и спать. И трахаться, но в ближайшее время Стиву это, видимо, не светило: не с его брезгливостью к проституткам. В полудрёме он даже не заметил, когда они остановились — прохладный ночной ветерок коснулся лица, заставив выпрямиться. Водитель стоял, открыв дверь:

— Приехали, мистер Риггз. Помочь вам?

— Я не пьян, Фред, — ответил Стив, выбираясь на тротуар, и зябко передёрнул плечами. — Спасибо, что заехал. Передавай привет отцу.

— Как всегда, пожалуйста, мистер Риггз. Доброй ночи. — Фред мягко закрыл дверь, наклонил голову, обозначив поклон, и поспешил к водительскому месту. Стив стоял, засунув руки в карманы, и наблюдал, как машина плавно отъезжает от ступеней. После тёплого салона кожа покрылась мурашками — не помогала даже довольно плотная куртка. Фонарь красиво подсвечивал островок какой-то невысокой травы у входа, едва заметно колышущейся под слабыми порывами ветра. Издалека доносились обычные звуки большого города: шум моторов, сирены скорых, редкие звонки велосипедистов, непонятно что делающих на улице посреди ночи. Так спокойно — даже не верилось, что это Нью-Йорк.

Квартира встретила тишиной и приятным цветочным ароматом: уборщица использовала какой-то новый освежитель. Стянув кроссовки, Стив задумчиво посмотрел на мобильник: один звонок Марку или Эндрю — и через час перед ним стоял бы милый безотказный мальчик из хорошего агентства эскорт-услуг. Мысль была соблазнительной: неизвестно, когда ему ещё обломится. Завтра уже лететь в универ, а Стив предпочитал не гадить там, где жил. Против отношений он ничего не имел, но вот секса ради секса — на один раз или больше — старался избегать. Вряд ли это испортило бы его репутацию, однако кто знает, как всё могло бы обернуться? Да и пара оставшихся до выпуска лет заставляла быть осторожным: не хотелось, чтобы ненужное недопонимание мешало учёбе.

Он снова убрал мобильник в карман джинсов и направился в спальню, на ходу стягивая футболку. Вроде бы разница небольшая: заказываешь ты профессиональную шлюху или снимаешь малознакомого парня на вечеринке, но почему-то первый вариант всегда заставлял Стива неприязненно морщиться. Наверное, это попахивало лицемерием, но пересилить себя он не мог, да и не считал нужным.

***

Бостон встретил солнцем и весёлыми руладами уличного музыканта на выходе из аэропорта. Сидя в такси, Стив бездумно смотрел на ярко освещённые улицы и уже в Кембридже попросил водителя остановиться за пару кварталов до общежития: вещей он всегда брал столько, чтобы их не нужно было сдавать, и теперь мог спокойно прогуляться, подставляя лицо ещё почти по-летнему тёплым лучам. Он проходил мимо парковки соседнего общежития, когда увидел, как дверь новенького сверкающего БМВ открылась и на улицу выбрался Дж… Джордж? Поколебавшись, Стив всё-таки подошёл ближе:

— Хей.

— О, привет, — улыбнулся… Да как же его зовут?! Стиву было даже как-то неловко.

— Ты на машине, что ли, сюда ездишь? — спросил Стив, кивнув на чёрный капот. — У меня терпения не хватает по пробкам толкаться. Но хороша.

— Кстати, по времени ты особо ничего не выигрываешь, — поумничал Дж…ей, а потом покачал головой, растрепав свои волнистые волосы, свисающие почти до подбородка: — Но я тоже обычно летаю. Эту красавицу мне отец только подарил. Хороша — это ты поскромничал. Она совершенна!

Стив кивнул и, помявшись, всё-таки решился:

— Слушай, мне ужасно неудобно в этом признаваться, но я забыл, как тебя зовут…

— Не парься, — хлопнув его по плечу, расхохотался Дж… Точно как-то на Джей. — Я тоже твоего имени не помнил, это мне ребята сказали. Я Майкл. — Он пятернёй зачесал назад лезущие в лицо пряди и пошёл забрать сумку из багажника.

Ну, почти угадал, да.

— Спасибо тебе за тот раз.

— Да ладно, — поморщился Майкл. — Терпеть не могу наркоту. Моя бывшая тоже там отметилась.

Это Стив понимал — он сам, пока ехал в такси, позвонил Бойду, чтобы расставить точки над i. Можно было обойтись и без ритуальных поклонов — всё-таки настоящими отношениями между ними и не пахло, — но Стив привык делать всё как положено.

— Всё равно. Мог бы и забить. — Стив поправил рюкзак на плече и кивнул в сторону своего общежития. — Пойду я, увидимся.

— Давай, — махнул рукой Майкл, закрывая машину.

Отвернувшись, Стив засунул руки в карманы куртки и направился к себе. Он смотрел на пока ещё зелёные густые кроны, приветственно кивающих соседей, суетливо скачущих белок, размахивающих рыжими хвостами, и Нью-Йорк казался ему невыразимо далёким.

***

Они с Майклом стали постоянно пересекаться — в столовой, на лекциях, на территории университета, у общих знакомых. Может, так было и раньше, просто Стив не обращал внимания? Теперь же он нет-нет да и цеплялся взглядом за растрёпанную высветленную макушку.

***

— Привет, — вырвал его из задумчивости знакомый голос. Майкл сбросил на пол пару вышитых подушек и плюхнулся на диван рядом со Стивом. — Ты чего тут в одиночестве? Точно помню, что видел тебя в начале вечера с каким-то мальчиком-зайчиком.

— Здорово, — отсалютовал пивом Стив. — Он играет в бирпонг внизу, а я отдыхаю. Сегодня днём доделывал проект по эконометрике.

— А ты умеешь устроиться, — одобрительно кивнул Майкл, пододвигая низкий столик, чтобы закинуть на него ноги. Угукнув, Стив коснулся стакана Майкла своим и сделал солидный глоток. Он специально выбирал такое место, чтобы было не так слышно гремящую по всему дому музыку. Здесь даже почти не приходилось повышать голос, народ сновал перед глазами, и не возникало ощущение отчуждённости. — Но вообще ты совсем не подходишь этим вечеринкам.

Стив скептически посмотрел на Майкла и наткнулся на странно-оценивающий взгляд.

— Серьёзно, — продолжал Майкл как ни в чём не бывало, — у тебя такая рожа, будто ты сейчас должен сидеть в офисе твоего отца на каком-нибудь Очень-Важном-Совещании. На тебе даже джинсы странно смотрятся.

— Ну спасибо.

— Да ладно, это комплимент. У меня и в костюме не получается выглядеть высокомерной сосулькой, а ты такой, вон, с дырками на заднице. Даже завидно.

— У меня нет дырок на заднице.

— Ну, ты понял, о чём я, — указал Майкл на художественно порванные на коленках джинсы Стива.

Тот покачал головой и всмотрелся в лицо Майкла. Обычно лучистые, невнятного, коричнево-зелёного цвета глаза сейчас как будто помутнели; на бледных щеках проступили некрасивые яркие пятна румянца, так что даже стала почти не видна едва заметная россыпь веснушек.

— Чувак, ты пьян.

— Я пьян? — Майкл влил в себя остатки пива. — Да я в дрова. Поэтому не слушай, что я тут несу. — И тут же без перехода спросил: — Слушай, а если серьёзно, что ты тут делаешь, если тебе не нравится?

— Если бы мне не нравилось, меня бы здесь не было, — ответил Стив, раскинув руки по спинке, и откровенно залюбовался задницей прошедшего мимо парня. — Просто я люблю наблюдать. Ты вроде бы и сам не фанат таких тусовок — хотя по тебе не скажешь.

В ответ Майкл глубокомысленно кивнул:

— Раз уж я тут оказался, то лучше буду веселиться, чем страдать в уголке.

— Я не страдаю.

— Нет. Мы всего лишь по-разному развлекаемся. — С этими словами Майкл развернулся к Стиву всем телом и абсолютно серьёзно добавил: — Мы были бы идеальной парой.

Брови Стива поползли вверх.

— Мы? Я и ты? Не я и мой бойфренд?

— Я тебя умоляю — он играет в бирпонг! Ты даже ушёл на другой этаж. За мной ты наблюдаешь с бóльшим интересом. Я точно видел.

Стив закатил глаза:

— Смотри не скажи этого при своей девушке. Она оторвёт мне яйца, а они мне дороги.

— Она может, это да. — Майкл тряхнул своими кудряшками и выпрямился. — Но ты прав. Хватит пить, если я хочу приятно закончить этот вечер. — Он поставил пустой стакан на столик, на котором только что лежали его ноги, и, пошатнувшись, поднялся. — Пойду к своей девушке, пока её никто не увёл.

Стив махнул рукой и проводил глазами мелькнувшую перед его носом задницу. Отличную, аппетитную маленькую задницу. Допив пиво, он встал и тоже направился к лестнице. Майкл прав: надо вовремя прекратить пить, чтобы заняться чем-то поинтереснее бирпонга.

***

— Эй, Стив!

Стив не успел отреагировать, как его догнал Майкл и, обняв одной рукой за плечи, почти повис на нём.

— Ты уже нашёл себе пару для проекта по статистике?

— Пока нет.

— Тогда, считай, нашёл. — Майкл на мгновение отвлёкся, чтобы поприветствовать знакомого, и снова посмотрел на Стива. — А то я вовремя не подсуетился.

— Даже не верится, что у тебя могли бы возникнуть с этим проблемы, — покачал головой тот.

На это Майкл пожал плечами и предложил:

— По кофе?

— Давай. Слушай, ты же на медицинском учишься?

— Биоинженерия.

— У тебя отец, наверное, рвал и метал?

— Ещё как, — ухмыльнулся Майкл и закатил глаза. — Даже угрожал лишить наследства. Но я и экономический — это из области фантастики.

Стив отзеркалил его ухмылку и толкнул дверь кафе — после лекции по статистике хорошая доза кофеина точно не помешает. Народа почти не было, только пара столиков оказалась занята тихо переговаривающимися студентами. Стив предоставил Майклу сделать заказ, а сам прошёл в глубь зала и плюхнулся на обшитый тёмно-коричневым кожзамом диванчик. Вытянув ноги, он закинул руки за голову, потянулся. Мягкий полумрак, царивший в кафе даже несмотря на полностью занимающие одну стену большие окна, настраивал на уютный созерцательный лад. Майкла с подносом в руках Стив встретил улыбкой и насмешливо приподнял брови, услышав:

— Ты даже эспрессо пьёшь без сахара, молока или хотя бы куска торта.

— Вот такой я скучный. — Он подвинул себе чашку, с наслаждением делая первый, самый вкусный, глоток.

— Хорошо, что ты это сам понимаешь. — Майкл взглянул на свой моккачино и спросил: — Ну а ты?

— Что я?

— Ты-то отца не разочаровал?

— Совпадение. — Стив пожал плечами. — Мне это интересно.

— Будешь сдавать СРА*?

— Да, конечно. Но это в планах. Рано пока об этом думать.

— Конечно, — передразнил его Майкл. — И пойдёшь работать к отцу в фирму?

— Наверное. Вряд ли где-то ещё меня ждут такие перспективы. — Стив задумчиво провёл пальцем по краю стола. — А ты? Собираешься потом работать с отцом? Нефть и всё такое.

— О, совершенно точно нет! Производство косметики, медикаментов… Куда-нибудь туда подамся. Отец ещё не знает, а то платить за обучение откажется, — улыбнулся Майкл.

Стив тоже улыбнулся, поднося свою чашку ко рту.

— О-о-о, обожаю их! — Майкл принялся кивать головой в такт зазвучавшей песне, а его кудряшки из-за этого — смешно подпрыгивать. — Только не говори, что ты никогда о них не слышал!

— Не слышал, — помолчав ответил Стив. — Кто это?

— Чувак, это Billy Talent! Ты не можешь не любить Billy Talent!

— Не могу, — согласился Стив. — Надо будет послушать их альбом.

— Они завтра выступают в ЛА. Я так хотел к ним на концерт.

— И в чём дело? Билетов не было?

— Да нет, были, но у нас завтра лабораторная у Мемс, — с искренним сожалением ответил Майкл.

Стив ещё раз провёл пальцем по краю стола и спокойно, почти равнодушно предложил:

— Давай слетаем. Сегодня вечером рейс, там отоспимся, а сразу после концерта назад. Успеем на лекции в четверг.

Кажется, Майкл решил, что ослышался. Недоверчиво посмотрев на Стива, он напомнил:

— Лабораторная. Мемс. За пропуск она нас сожрёт живьём.

— Я у неё на хорошем счету, а ты один раз улыбнёшься, и она растает — отделаешься каким-нибудь рефератом. — Стив одним глотком допил кофе. — Так что?

— Я понял. Ты просто не размениваешься по мелочам, да? Если делать глупости, то по-крупному? Да ты авантюрист похлеще меня! — Майкл так взмахнул руками, что чуть не опрокинул свой моккачино.

Пожав плечами, Стив вопросительно приподнял брови.

— Чёрт, ты на меня плохо влияешь, — пробурчал Майкл, потянувшись к своей сумке. — Конечно, давай слетаем.

***

— Эй, ты проиграл — разве ты не должен сейчас оправдываться и ругать кнопки на пульте?

Почти не скрывая улыбки, Стив пожал плечами и отхлебнул пива. Они с Майклом решили, что вместо очередной вечеринки лучше остаться дома и сыграть пару раз в Need for Speed. На большом экране сверкала боками красная Мазда; из приоткрытого окна тянуло свежим воздухом прямо на диван, на котором они сидели, закинув ноги на низкий столик, заставленный чипсами, бутылками и закусками, приготовленными кухаркой родителей Майкла.

— Ты даже проигрывать умеешь, — изумлённо покачал головой Майкл и тут же пожаловался: — Весь азарт убиваешь.

— Не хочешь больше играть?

— Не, тебя даже позлить не получается. — Майкл покрутил в руке открывашку, прежде чем примериться к крышке. — Пошли до пляжа прогуляемся?

— Что там делать?

— А здесь? Возьмём с собой пива, пройдёмся. Всё-таки скучно у предков дома.

— Я предлагал тебе поехать ко мне.

— К тебе мы поедем, если решим завалиться в бар или клуб, — вставая, возразил Майкл и ногой слегка толкнул колено даже не пошевелившегося Стива. — А так было бы то же самое, только громче. Давай, поднимайся. Здесь можно хотя бы до океана дойти. Почти тишина и спокойствие, романтика, все дела.

— Тебе вроде пока далеко до пенсии, — ухмыльнулся Стив.

— Пошли, остряк, — попытался дать ему подзатыльник Майкл. Не переставая ухмыляться, Стив подхватился и, взяв пару бутылок, направился к двери. — Двигаться полезно. Подожди! Давай ещё чипсов возьмём.

— Да купим, если что.

— До магазина ещё дойти надо, и он не по пути.

Они тогда проваландались на улице всю ночь, после чего с месяц истекали соплями. Два придурка — ходили по линии прибоя, горланили песни, валялись на песке, намочили ноги по колено. И это в апреле, когда днём ещё даже не перевалило за 70°F, а ночью стабильно держались 45°F-50°F*. Кудряшки Майкла казались почти белыми в свете луны — пару раз Стив не выдержал и растрепал их ладонью, хотя где ему было соперничать с ветром, мотыляющим их куртки.

***

В доме гремела музыка, рядом то и дело кто-то взрывался хохотом, пахло пивом, приторно-сладкими женскими духами, почему-то рыбой — в общем, менее романтическую обстановку сложно было себе представить. И, наверное, именно поэтому Стив сейчас лежал, прижатый телом Майкла к вонючей софе под лестницей. Майкл стиснул его волосы в кулаках и засунул язык ему в рот, казалось, до самых гланд. Через джинсы они потирались стояками и совсем наплевали на то, что их, в общем-то, мог увидеть любой возвращающийся с кухни.

— Чёрт, ты такой красивый, — постоянно шептал Майкл.

— Я не красивый.

Он не скромничал. Они с Майклом оба были одинакового, чуть выше среднего, роста и не особо крепкого телосложения, но именно Майкл привлекал к себе внимание, вызывая слюноотделение у всей прекрасной — и голубой — половины человечества, хотя, казалось бы, со своими светлыми вихрами, бледной кожей, не особо выразительными глазами он должен бы сливаться с обстановкой. Стив же был обычным. Мимо такого пройдёшь и не заметишь. Даже густая, красивого иссиня-чёрного цвета грива, модно подстриженная дорогим стилистом, не делала его ярче. Правильно Майкл когда-то сказал: кроме как скучным, по-другому Стива никто бы не назвал. Тем не менее…

— Не спорь со мной. — Майкл сильно потянул его за волосы. — Если я говорю красивый, значит, так и есть.

— Ты пьян, — пробормотал Стив уже в поцелуй.

— Конечно. Должен же я был выпить для храбрости, — ответил Майкл, когда Стив уже и думать забыл о своём вопросе.

— Мне казалось, ты по девочкам.

— И по девочкам тоже.

Стив чувствовал, как влажные губы щекочут его шею, и хотел только одного: вынуть наконец из штанов ноющий член и кончить. Конечно, неплохо было бы, если бы об этом позаботился Майкл, но если нет, он и сам мог себя порадовать.

— Пошли в спальню, — попытался проявить остатки благоразумия Стив.

— Думаешь, осталась хоть одна свободная? Пошли в гараж!

— Там видеонаблюдение. Поехали лучше к тебе, — прошипел Стив, пытаясь вытащить руку Майкла из своих штанов. — Майкл, ну серьёзно, мы посреди коридора.

— Чёрт, только быстро!

***

— Нет, скажи мне, что ты шутишь!

— Я абсолютно серьёзен.

— Майкл, у меня похмелье: я хочу пить и таблетку от головы — я не хочу трахаться.

— Ты нет, а он очень даже, — заметил Майкл, нащупывая под одеялом напряжённый член Стива. — Не обращай на нас внимания, мы с ним сами разберёмся.

Если учесть, что они вчера кончили по два раза, сначала отдрочив, а потом отсосав друг другу, — просто удивительно, как быстро Стив излился в кулак Майклу сейчас. А потом лежал с мокрым животом и не мог пошевелить рукой, чтобы отвести в сторону лезущие в нос кудряшки Майкла, не говоря уже о том, чтобы привести себя в порядок.

— Вообще-то я спал.

— Я бы поверил, что ты недоволен, если бы мне минуту назад не пришлось оттирать руку от твоей спермы.

Вздохнув, Стив заставил себя сесть и, свесившись с кровати, нашёл скомканную футболку. Поелозив ею по животу, он упал обратно на подушку и подгрёб Майкла поближе.

— Хорошо, что год уже заканчивается. Давай в следующем году выбьем одну комнату, — вырвал его из дрёмы голос Майкла.

— Ты всегда такое трепло после секса?

— Нет, только с похмелья, — ухмыльнулся Майкл и рассмеялся, когда Стив застонал. — Спи, я не буду больше тебя дёргать.

***

— Привет, — Майкл наклонился и поцеловал Стива в шею, поставив на стол рядом с ноутбуком пакет из Buger King. — Как твой проект?

— Растёт, но очень медленно. Спасибо, я совсем забыл поесть.

— Я и не сомневался. — Майкл стянул футболку, обнажив покрытые веснушками плечи. — Давай, после того как сдашь проект, на выходные к родителям съездим? Обещают хорошую погоду, можно будет по пляжу прогуляться. Отдохнёшь заодно.

— Я бы лучше отдохнул с тобой в постели.

— Можем на ночь к тебе поехать. Просто хочется к океану на наше место.

— Иногда ты такая девчонка, — улыбнулся Стив и, отложив в сторону недоеденный бургер, подошёл к Майклу, чтобы притянуть его к себе за бёдра. — Ты же никуда не собираешься? Как насчёт того, чтобы отдохнуть сейчас?

— Это называется «романтик», — ткнул ему пальцем в лоб Майкл. — Кто-то же из нас должен им быть. Давай лучше ты сегодня пораньше закончишь со своим проектом, а потом мы посмотрим какой-нибудь фильм, потрахаемся и попьём пива? Я по тебе соскучился.

— Договорились. — Стив прикоснулся к его губам своими и, отвернувшись, снова пошёл к столу.

— Эй, Стив.

— М-м-м?

— Я запрещаю тебе меня бросать.

— Ты это каждый месяц говоришь. Раз запрещаешь, значит, не брошу.

**Author's Note:**

> *  
> Сертифицированный аудитор (СРА), или Дипломированный бухгалтер высшей квалификации (СРА) (англ. Certified Public Accountant) — сертифицированный специалист в области финансового учёта. Квалификация СРА является одной из самых престижных в области бухгалтерского учёта и финансов и присваивается американской организацией AICPA.
> 
> 70°F = ca. 21°C  
> 45°F-50°F = ca. 7°C-10°C


End file.
